Crysis Wars
Crysis Wars is a standalone multiplayer game developed by Crytek, packaged with Crysis Warhead. It serves to improve upon the multiplayer experience in the original Crysis with input from players. Crysis Wars features all of the multiplayer maps and game modes that Crysis has and more. Game Modes Crysis Wars has three multiplayer game modes, as opposed to two in Crysis. On June 30, 2014, online servers for Crysis, Crysis 2 and Crysis Wars were to be shut down. Power Struggle Power Struggle is an objective-based war mode that can be seen as the flagship game mode in both Crysis and Crysis Wars. It innovates in the multiplayer shooter genre with its multiple objectives and features, requires thought, teamwork, skill and power of the map and its facilities in order to win a match. A player can choose between two teams; the US ops or the KPA. However, one cannot stack teams unless the server is modified to allow so. The main objective of this game mode is to destroy the enemy base with powerful nuclear weapons such as the TAC Gun, TAC Tank, and Singularity Tank. In order to acquire such weapons, a team must secure a prototype factory which is where these weapons, as well as other advanced weapons and equipment, are researched and built. However, the prototype factory requires a sufficient amount of alien energy to produce these weapons. It needs 100% energy charge for game-winning weapons to be made, therefore each team must capture and hold each and every alien energy site on the map. Once 100% energy is acquired, a team can purchase a weapon of mass destruction, and then proceed to destroy the enemy base. Only one hit is required to hit the enemy base, unlike in Crysis where it required two. Just like Crysis, each base has automated turrets protecting it, but the turrets have decreased range. Some maps, namely the larger ones, also have several side factories that a team may use to help win the game. These factories include an aviation factory, in which aircrafts such as the Attack Helicopter and the VTOL are built. Many maps include at least one war factory, in which LTVs, Trucks, ICVs/APCs, and Tanks are built. Some maps may include a scaled down war factory, that is only capable of building LTVs, Trucks, and ASVs. Few maps have a naval factory, where you can build boats, ships, and Hovercrafts. Power Struggle includes a complicated but easy-to-monitor HUD. The top shows the amount of alien energy collected per team, as well as the amount of alien energy sites secured by each team. At certain points equipment can be bought using Prestige points.You earn Prestige points by killing enemies and capturing key places. Your map is more advanced than normal, and shows the locations of key points as well as possession of them. When these places are blue, that means your team has them secured. When white, that means they're not owned by any team. When red, the enemy has them secured. When they're flashing, there is a battle going on in them. Power Struggle has 10 maps. These include: *Beach *Crossroads *Desolation *Frost *Mesa *Plantation *Refinery *Shore *Tarmac *Training Power Struggle games can last for several hours if there is no time limit or kill limit. Fortunately, a time limit and/or kill limit can be set. Team Instant Action Team Instant Action is a new game mode in Crysis Wars, although mods for Crysis have made this game mode possible. It is known as Team Deathmatch in many other games. Once you choose a team, all you have to do is kill as many opponents as you can, until your team has the most points. Points are kept count on the top of your screen. Your kill to death ratio can be found by pressing the tab key. A match can be ended in two ways; by reaching the maximum score limit, or by an optionally set time limit. Instant Action Just like Power Struggle, Instant Action was in Crysis and made a return in Crysis Wars. Instant Action is very similar to Team Instant Action but it has no teams, and no score limit. Every player is on his own, and must kill any opponent they can. Whoever has the most kills at the end of the game wins. The host or admin of a server can set a kill limit as well. It may be generally better known as "Free For All" in other games. Instant Action and Team Action have the following maps. *Armada *Battleground *Coast *Excavation *Graveyard *Outpost *Peak *Quarry *Ruins *Savanna *Steel Mill *Stranded *Terminal *Treehouse Differences Between Games While Crysis Wars and Crysis have a lot in common, there are several differences between the two games, some of which being obvious. The changes in Crysis Wars include: *More maps have been included in addition to the old ones. *Team Instant Action game mode. *Autodownloader - if a host/admin of a server uploads a custom map to a website, he can set up an autodownloader so that players can download the map in the game menu. Information on how to do so is found in the official server documentation, which is on the filebase at mycrysis.com *New, more simple HUD on Power Struggle. *Weapon damages have been changed - it now takes fewer bullets to kill people with most guns. The only exceptions are the Gauss Rifle and Grenade Launchers. *FY71 Incendiary Ammo has been removed. *The XM2014 has a slightly different gun model. Its luminous sights have been removed, and it now has some olive drab in its color. *The XM2014 is no longer pump action. It is now a semi-automatic shotgun. Its effective range has been cut in half. *The FY71 has a slightly different gun model. Its furniture and lower receiver are now painted olive drab, and appear to be made of polymer (opposed to wood). *The new FGL40 grenade launcher is found in all game modes. *The trajectory of the TAC projectile (from the TAC Gun) is now much different. Rather than falling to the ground a few meters after being fired, it now flies straight for a long period of time. *The Singularity Tank is sometimes very inaccurate. *The Hovercraft now has a Minigun turret. *The new ASV has been added to the game. Check vehicle factories and war factories for it. *The prices of some weapons have been changed in Power Struggle. *ICVs, LTVs, AAAs, and many lightly-armored vehicles and boats can now have a gauss cannon or an alien weapon. For example, patrol boats may now have MOAC or MOAR turets instead of Gauss or Shi Ten turrets. * The Cloak no longer has electric arcs coursing over the Nanosuit. * The US and NK Base Turrets are indestructible in Crysis Wars. Creating Server Please see the MyCrysis website (www.mycrysis.com) and download the official server documentation. It explains how to create a dedicated server in a very precise manner, in great detail, and it addresses virtually every topic. Modification Potential Both Crysis and Crysis Wars can be heavily modified, and to do so is not very difficult. For server-side mods, all you have to do is create a new .pak file (with the first two letters being ZZ), copy the files you want to change in gamedata.pak, and paste them in your newly created .pak file. Then change what you want. Commonly changed items include Power Struggle prices, Power Struggle vehicles, spawn weapons, etc. By downloading SSM Patriot (a server side mod commonly used in popular servers), you automatically get very innovative changes (including many new console commands) and the ability to make more. Cheat Protection Both Crysis Wars and Crysis have two cheat protection systems. One is the games cheat protection, which mostly checks files for changes. This can be toggled in servers using the command "sv_cheatprotection" (no quotes). Both games also support PunkBuster, which you want to keep up to date. These systems work well and will not allow many file changes, although hacks made by experienced hackers may be undetectable by both systems. SSM Patriot offers better cheat protection. Video Crysis Wars PC Games Trailer - Massive Battle|Massive Battle Category:Crysis Wiki Category:Games Category:Crysis Wars